Why ?
by minkey55
Summary: Mina finds love but is it her down fall? please R+R


This is set after the Allen and Ann episodes but before Rine  
Why?  
Minkey55 ;-D  
I never wanted to come on this trip but the planes had all ready been made and I would rather be here then at home with my parent's. It would be Darien, Serena, Chad, Raye, Spock Chad's dog and me   
(Mina) all alone on a little island for Three weeks.   
We where all heading up to Scotland for our summer break to one of the islands just of the coast.   
Darien and Serena said that it was a real romantic island this made me depressed.   
Three years before meeting the scouts Break my Boyfriend was involved in a car accident and died one week latter, on an island just like this. So I wasn't looking forward to the trip much. Serena kept reminding me that I would find someone else but I just ignored her and I just got more and more downhearted.  
As we pulled up at the docks we started to ask if there was a dinghy for rent. There was but there was only enough room for 4 people and our stuff so Spock and me had to swim it wasn't that far and I was a good swimmer.  
When we got there an old man said to us to go back and he went on about how the island was haunted by a phantom. We didn't believe him and went up to the old mansion he even pursued us to the house that started to creep me out a bit because he kept going on about evil sprits wanting revenge for being murdered. When we reached the house he vanished that freaked me out.  
I didn't feel to well so I said that they could go and explore while I unloaded all the stuff.   
So Darien, Serena, Chad, Raye and Spock all ran off I would have loved to join them but I didn't feel up to running about.  
I suddenly felt really dizzy. Then every thing went dark.   
I don't remember what happened next but I woke up siting on a chair next to a fire then someone walked in.   
"So your awake then?"   
He was about 5ft 6, long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, Brown eyes and the cutest face ever. I asked him about my friends but he hadn't seen them.  
"Come on lets go find them um... what's your name?"  
"I'm Kevin."   
"I'm Mina."  
"So Mina where do we start looking?"   
"Lets start at the jetty we have a dinghy there"   
So we set of for the jetty as we walked I asked him why he was on the island he said he was bird watching. I don't know what it was but I got a strange feeling when he started talking like we were being watched. When we got down to the jetty the dinghy was gone but I could see it. It wasn't to far of so I took of my shoos Kevin saw what I was going to do and he did the same then we dove in and swam to the dinghy. I reached the dinghy first "Where have you been?" they asked I told them what happened and about Kevin at that point I noticed he hadn't reached us yet. I looked around but I couldn't see him so we went back to the shore. His stuff was gone I felt so sad then I noticed some thing it the sand. It was a box I opened it inside was a pearl ring and a note that said SORRY - KEVIN. I showed it to my friends Serena and Raye believed but Darien and Chad didn't accept that I had meet a dreamy guy in the middle of know where. We went back to the house I was dying to se him again.  
Where had he gone?   
It still mystified me. How had he got back so quickly? Where did he get the ring? Why wasn't there any track leading away? And where was he now? All this kept running around my head, I had to see him again.   
Then I remembered he was here to do some bird watching so after unloading all the stuff I went in search of Kevin. It wasn't long before I found him I was so delighted to see him I almost cried I walked up to him. He had his back to me but as I went to tap his shoulder he said, "I'm sorry for running of like that I gust forgot I think. Did you like the Ring?" at this he turned round and looked at me I could see that he was sorry "yes its so beautiful, Thank you."  
So we went back to the house and this time he didn't run off I made sure of that.  
As we got to house I felt something I don't know what it was it just felt like someone was whispering something in my ear, but I just ignored it and carried on.  
After Serena, Raye, Darien and Chad meet him they thought he was cool we invited him to stay but he said he was staying somewhere else and at that he left.  
Later we went to our rooms I unpacked some of my stuff and went to bed.  
During the night I had a strange dream a load of sad looking people came to me and said "He's not what he seems to be. Don't trust Him. He'll deceive you." But the one thing they said that scared me the most was "Run, Get of this island, Run, Don't trust Him,"   
In the morning I told the others what I had dreamed and I found out that they had had the same dream. Then I got that feeling again like someone was whispering something in my ear this time I listened, it said "Run, Get of this island, Run, Don't trust Him," just like in my dream then there was another thing was said "It's To late he's here!"  
Just then the doorbell rang I almost jumped out of my skin. I went to the door and it was Kevin. At that point the whispering started again "Run, Get of this island, Run, Don't trust Him," As I went to open the door Spock jumped between the door and me and started growling he bared his teeth and ruffled his fur. . And I wasn't going to mess with a wolf.   
I told Kevin to go round the back and wait for me. I ran up stairs and got dressed but when I got down stairs every one had gone. At that point I felt a cold wind on the back of my neck I looked around but there was no one there I searched the whole house for them but they where no where to be found. But there was a faint smell of some kind gas drifting around. It made me quite light headed. Then I Tried the communicators but nothing.   
At that point I fell down on my knees and cried, then the wind started blowing and the voices started again they said "He has them in the cottage. Help them or loose them for ever!" "I don't know where the cottage is? Help me find them? Please help me!"  
Then every thing was silent then they said " Go to the cliff, follow the coast to the cottage. Hurry your friends are in danger."   
As soon as they said "danger" I was out of the house in a flash and was running towards the cliff. When I reached the edge I didn't know which way to go but something told me left it was right there I saw a cottage. At that point I sprinted towards it I stopped and looked through the window there sitting on the floor. I could see they weren't Awake but they where alive but then it hit me every one was there Kevin, Serena, Raye, Darien and Chad but Spock was missing.   
Then I heard him yelping I run to the sound and there he was behind the cottage bound and gagged. I untied him and he sprinted into the cottage and started barking. I ran in after him and saw he was clamped on to the old man's arm at first I thought I'd better call of Spock. Then I saw he was holding a knife. Then he said "I must please the sprits by offering human sacrifices every 10 years" I told him "it was the spirits of the people he had killed that where haunting him" at that Spock let go and the old man ran outside.  
Then I heard the voices say "Thank you." They repeated it over and over getting quitter and quitter then I knew they had gone.  
I went outside and I saw the old man down on the beach .He had killed himself. After a while every one woke up I took one last look at the man but he wasn't there but I just thought that the tide had just washed him out to sea. We left for home and we promised never to do anything like that ever again.  
But a lot of questions ran through my head  
Was he dead?  
Had he died?  
How could he kill so many people?  
Was he part of the Negaverse?  
We'll just never know will we.  
  
Please R+R   
All comments welcome  
Thanks minkey55;-D  



End file.
